LOTM: Heroes United S1 P3/Transcript
(Yang, Jack and Scott are seen charging toward Storm as Jirosoyu joins Scott's side) Jirosoyu: Looks like we're kicking ass huh?! Scott: Sure does Jiro! Jirosoyu: Then let's do it! Storm: Hm, a head-on assault. You may outnumber me, but... (Storm's gauntlets spark before he punches the ground, sending a wave of electricity toward the four) Storm: You're not getting close that easily! Jack: Look out! (The 3 evade the electricity) Yang: Okay this guy has some tricks up his sleeves! Jack: Well he's not the only one who can shoot electricity! (Jack charges up electricity in his arm) Jack: Let's see how he likes this! Storm: Hm. (Jack fires and hits Storm with lightning, which seems to have no effect) Jack: What!? (Storm's veins then charge blue with energy as his eyes turn blue) Storm: Whew! Thanks kid, that was the energy boost I needed! Yang: Ah crap he's like Nora! Electricity makes him stronger! Storm: That's right! *Charges up Electricity* So who's ready to get fried!? (Storm crosses his arms before he unleashes a devastating wave of electricity, knocking the four back) Jack: GNN!! Yang: DAMMIT!! (Storm then loses his energy boost as he returns to normal) Storm: Now that's the advantage I needed! Jirosoyu: Well this is a problem! Scott: Yeah! This guy is tougher then I thought! Jack: He's not tougher then me! He's going down! Scott: Be careful Jack! You don't want to lose another limb trying to charge in! Jack: Shut up. (Jack charges toward Storm who slams his fists together, activating his gauntlets) Storm: You ever been struck by lightning kid?! Jack: Not in my life! Storm: Then let me show you how it feels! (Storm charges lightning in his hands before he fires it at Jack who puts up his metal arm to absorb it) Storm: Shit! Jack: Take this! (Jack goes to punch Storm who grabs his fist and fills his body with electricity) Jack: GAAAAH!! Storm: DIE!! (Storm punches Jack back as he falls unconscious) Scott: Jack! Jack:..... Storm: And just like that, another one bites the dust. Guess he wasn't as strong as he said he was. Yang: *Rushes over* Bastard! *Throws punch* Storm: Oh no no no no. (Storm grabs Yang by the throat) Storm: I won't let my might be defeated by some bitch from the backwoods of Remnant. (Storm's fist sparks with electricity) Storm: Just be glad you won't be around to see it die. Yang: You think....you're winning? Storm: So far yes. (Storm then pulls his fist back) Storm: Goodbye. (Yang's metal arm then displays its barrel) Storm: Hm? Yang: Guess again. (Yang shoots Storm in the face) Storm: GNN!! (Storm drops Yang as he grabs his face) Storm: What the hell?! Yang: Caught you off guard huh? Storm: Oh I'm gonna tear your spine out now kid! Jirosoyu: Not if I can help it! (Jiro starts to attack Storm who's forced to block his blows.) Storm: Dammit! Scott: Nice one Jiro! Storm: You damn Spirit! (Storm breaks Jirosoyu's assault) Jirosoyu: What!? Scott: He broke the attack! Storm: I'll show you the true extent of my power! (Storm charges up his gauntlets before he delivers quick and powerful strikes to Jiro, knocking him away) Jirosoyu: GNN!! Scott: Shit I felt that! (Storm blasts Scott with lightning, knocking him away) Storm: WOO!! Man this is great! Scott: *Groans* Dammit. Sorry Yang. Yang: It's okay Scott. Storm: Well, if you would excuse me, I've got a boy that needs capturing. Yang: *Charges* OH NO YOU DON'T! (Storm turns to face Yang as she attacks. Meanwhile with Alex, he is seen defeating several soldiers) Alex: Man, these guys don't give up! (Alex slices one soldier down) Alex: I may not be a killer, but these guys clearly aren't the knock out type. (Erin then joins Alex's side) Erin: You okay bro? Alex; I'm fine! Is Miss Hendricks alright?! Erin: Ian's handling her! Alex: Good! I could use some help with these guys Erin: Oh I got the perfect back up you need! Alex: Hit me with it! (Erin then summons a few ice golems) Erin: Here we go! Alex: Nice! (As the Ice Golems, Ian is seen treating Rebecca) Ian: Man its a good thing Erin stopped the bleeding! Blake H: Is she gonna be okay!? Ian: She won't die but we need to get your mom our of here! Blake H: Easier said than done! Ian: You've got a Gift right? Blake H: Yeah! Ian: Then help defend me so I can get her to our house! Blake H: Oh! Right! (Blake H steps out of the ice dome and starts shooting beams of light) Ian: Weird. But it helps! (Ian picks Rebecca up) Ian: Follow me! Blake H: Right! (Blake follows after Ian and his mom as the others continue fighting against the Federation Forces. It then cuts back to Storm being overwhelmed by Yang's attacks) Storm: GNN!! Dammit, I may have underestimated my opponents in this fight now! Yang: Yeah you did! (Yang punches Storm's arm, breaking his defense) Storm: Shit! This power! Yang: YOU'RE DONE FOR NOW!! (Storm then glares at Yang) Storm:....Sorry but that's not gonna happen. Yang: Huh?? Storm: According to my debriefing, you have a power yourself. A power unlike that of a Gift or Quirk. But if I was able to deal a devastating blow... (Storm's fist then begins to charge with electricity) Storm: It would disable it right?! (Yang watches as Storm shocks himself, charging up his energy attacks) Storm: Now then! (Storm glows blue as he pulls his fist back) Storm: DIE!!! (Storm goes to punch before something stops the attack) Storm: Huh?! Yang: What?? (Richie then regrows in front of the attack blocking it) Richie: Sorry, but no one's dying tonight sir. Yang: Richie! Storm: What?! But how did you- (Richie punches Storm in the jaw, knocking him away) Richie: Shut up already man. Didn't you see I wasn't listening? Storm: You...damn kids. Yang: Nice one Richie! Richie: Thanks! (Storm then starts to get up before he is shot at by an unknown source) Storm: Huh?! Yang: The heck was that?? (The soldiers and heroes stop fighting and look to find a group of soldiers wearing white and blue armor approaching as they fire at the Federation forces, killing most of them) Storm: Shit, RETREAT!! Alex: The hell?! (Storm and the other Federation forces begin to run off as the soldiers continue firing. One man dressed in a uniform is seen leading the charge) ???: Keep the pressure on them men! (The soldiers push more as the Federation retreats, eventually causing them to vanish into the darkness while the soldiers cease fire) ???: Whew! We routed them boys! (The heroes all cheer as Seris approaches the Captain) Seris: Bout time you got here. ???: Sorry we're late. We had to assess the damage downtown from the bomb. Seris: Any casualties? ???: Only three sir. Seris: Dammit... ???: We got the injured out of the area though sir. The explosion was only minimal. Seris: Well that's good. Alex: Hey uhh dad? Seris: Yeah? Alex: Yeah umm, what the hell was all that? Seris: *sigh* Well, I had a feeling you'd figure it out like this. Erin: What is it? Seris: Those Federation guys weren't military. They were terrorists. Ruby: Huh?? Jessica: Terrorists?? Seris: Yes, terrorists by the name of The Sigma Federation. ???: They're a bunch of radical freaks. They take pleasure in harassing anything they feel is inferior to them, and they've also been trying to push their cleansing message. Erin: Cleansing message? Alex: That must mean they're the T.V hackers! Seris: That's right. Though to keep things safe for the public, we've tried to keep them top secret, well until now that is. Alex: Jeez.... Erin: Then who are these guys? Seris: This is Captain Jarons. He's the leader of The Unity Pact. Alex: Unity Pact? Jarons: We're a PMC hired by the government to deal with these Federation guys. Alex: I see. Jarons: Yeah. Seris: Well, we're gonna go back and figure out what to do about the damages. You kids should all head back home to your house for now until we need you again. Alex: Got it. Erin: We'll go back and check on Blake and his mom as well. Ashley: Yes, make sure you do. (The heroes then go and walk off back to their home, knowing that they're all set in for another new crisis) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts